My Nonexistent RomCom Super Power Story is a Hassle
by Grunt8999
Summary: Superpowers were a thing of fiction, until a baby from Russia was born. Now a few years later, more powers started popping up, and all those power users became criminals, thinking they can become a big shot because of their powers. This is where I come in. While the rest of the world is in danger, I will protect the city of Chiba with the power of super strength, for I am 8man.


**Hype, and a bit salty about ch 132 of MHA. This idea might be a full story if I get more inspiration, which I have alot of.**

 _"Hachiman, I believe in you. Please, make sure to protect this secret with your life. If he finds out about it-"_

Right, right. That memory always resurfaces, and it was becoming annoying, hearing the last words of my late grandfather.

I never thought a loner like me, one who always prides himself to stay in the background, became someone that people would believe in.

But by becoming a beacon, doesn't it mean that I'll always stay in the shadows? A light always created a shadow, no matter how bright.

"D-Don't make me hurt her! I want my demands met, o-or else this bitch is gonna get tased!"

Ah, there goes that super villain. From what he can tell, he had the power of electricity, with the villain's hand covered in yellow lightning, crackling near the face of what looked like a middle schooler.

"If you release her, then the only repercussions you will have is assault and robbery. Continue, and you'll be charged with attempted murder."

"D-Damn you 8man!"

Yes, that is my name; 8man. Cliche, and very dangerous if someone were to connect the dots, but in my case, accidents happen. Source? Me. I could punch in front of me, the force of it causing winds to be created and separate the two of them, but my strengthening power irritates my arm if I full blast it without concern.

But damn my heart, the middle schooler started sobbing.

Activating it, familiar power coursed through my body. Muscles began getting toned, more defined. My chest and biceps grew in size, but not really that noticeable due to this suit. Maybe I can become a model (lol) if I ever retire?

Getting behind the guy was the easy part, but getting the hostage out of the way? That took a bit of improvisation.

"Ahh!" The criminal hit the ground, my arm outstretched and my palm facing downwards.

I looked at the girl I saved, who was looking at me with brown eyes-and there goes my suit. Damn it, now I have to dry it, again!

"Thank you!" The girl sobbed on my chest, which would be pretty cool if it didn't happen hundreds of times before.

Sigh.

Being a vigilante these days really is becoming a hassle, I have other things to do you know?

"8man, we really would like you to come to custody."

Is that Officer Mirutsuka? Nice to see you again. How goes your wife?

"Sorry, but I have other things to do." Waving my hand, I took off running through the mall.

"Make sure to contain the Power guy!" I yelled out as I ran, the shouts for my arrest growing distant.

A small smile grew on my face at the thought that another person was saved.

Aren't I the best hero?

Wait, where am I? The mall was large, yeah, but how did I get lost? Did people renovate it? Hey, I know my punch destroyed a store but there was no need to fix the entire mall!

That's a waste of resources and time, which could be used on trying to contain those with powers.

Ah, there's an exit sign. Time to go home.

* * *

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. 8man is in the possession of One for All."

The man in the suit sighed, rubbing his gloved hand over his forehead.

"The evidence?"

The one in the black helmet with a black visor nodded before giving the man in the suit a file.

"His strength has been recorded to increase in his escapades. His body mass has been shown to grow, albeit subtly."

The man in the suit inhaled sharply.

"Can you acquire it then? All for One shouldn't be a problem for you, or is it acting up again?"

The one in the black helmet shook his head. "I am fine."

A cell phone rang, and the one in the black helmet bowed before leaving the room.

Picking up the phone, the man in the suit answered it, and made a deal.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

Ah, Saki-chan is scary, even with her pajamas on.

Saki sighed before grabbing the red and black suit, which was covered in tears and bullet holes.

"How long did you procrastinate this time?" She asked, putting one hand on her hip as she glared at me.

Hey, it was last week. Stop making me sound irresponsible you gray-haired black panty wearing fiend! Ha, if she heard-wait she's glaring. Shit.

A large smack echoed the area.

Ow.

"How would you even know that?! No, it doesn't matter. It's 1 am, go home! I'll give it to you tomorrow before you go to your club."

Saki slammed the door of her house, causing me to stumble back.

Scary. But she is the best (only) seamstress I know, so she would keep her promise on the repair of my suit.

Putting my hands in my pockets, I started walking, before jogging after a minute once my power activated.

...Who said superpowers couldn't be abused?

I quickly reached home, slightly panting as I opened the door, courtesy of my cute sister Komachi, before heading to my room.

Ah, sweet bed-chan, I won't ever leave you. I covered myself in my blankets before passing out.

* * *

 _"Komachi!" I yelled out in anguish as my sister was held hostage in a jewelry store, a gun pointed to her head._

 _"Kid, shut up! Alright, you all will make sure to keep quiet while I do the rest of my work. Stay silent, and we'll all be friends here."_

 _Still holding Komachi, the criminal told the rest of the patrons of the store as he opened a bag and started pushing the accessories and jewelry in. My sister was but the unlucky customer to be held hostage at gunpoint, and I felt helpless. If I moved, I will die, and my sister would still be in danger._

 _My grandpa's voice echoed in my head, and before I knew it I was already in front of the guy, my arm cocked back. A gunshot was heard, but no one was hurt. I grabbed Komachi's arm and punched, causing the guy to soar back. Unluckily, the force of the punch not only fractured my arm, but it destroyed the entirety of the front of the store. The pain was great, but knowing that Komachi was safe made the pain bearable._

 _Ha, your onii-chan sounded cool and Ahhhhhhh! The pain was starting to flare, and it was only hours later until I woke up in the hospital, my sister crying at my bedside._

The alarm rang, causing me to wake up harshly by slamming my hand down on it.

While cool heroes will break the alarm clock, I didn't have my power activated, so it created a bruise on my palm. Great, what a fantastic morning. Now all it needs is my club mates invading my home and Zaimokuza hoarding my fridge.

"ONII-CHAN!"

...Oi Komachi, you know I was kidding, right? Right?!

I ran to the kitchen to see, ignoring my attire. Thankfully, it was just Komachi mad at me. I looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Onii-chan! It was your turn to make breakfast." Komachi crossed her arms, her foot tapping.

"I might have been late this morning." I gave a yawn as I started preparing breakfast.

I was pushed aside as Komachi took over.

"How bad was it?" My sweet sister! There's no need to concern yourself over your big brother!

I gave a shrug, hiding a wince at the soreness.

"Just a hostage situation, couple of robberies, and one bomb threat."

I understated how serious these things were, but I didn't want to worry Komachi. She already did so much for me when I fractured my arm a few months back.

"Hm. No 8man tonight! You need to sleep! Ah, that earned me a couple of Komachi points." She grinned as she started cooking.

I shrugged. Hey, if she told me not to, then I'll oblige. It's been awhile since I played games.

As usual, I headed over to the table and looked at the news on my phone.

8man Survives An Explosion!

Chiba Hero Saves A Middle Schooler!

Is 8man Truly the Hero Chiba Needs?

...Komachi must never know about this.

* * *

Riding to school was kind of relaxing; no powers used and no crimes were taking place, even if Komachi was usually groping my stomach.

"Wow onii-chan, you got buffer! Maybe I'll have to start protecting your chastity from all those pretty girls at your school." She giggled at her joke.

Aha, right. Like anyone would give me the time of day, and vice-versa.

...

Oi, my relationship with my classmates are mutual!

Dropping off Komachi at her school, I walked the rest of the way to Soubu, making sure to activate Stealth Hikki while I'm at it.

In front of me were a group of friends talking about my recent heroeing.

"He saved my sister! I'm so thankful!" Ah, how cute. This girl was naively enjoying her-wait what?!

"Seriously? That's so cool!"

"Yeah! She even got to feel his chest. She said it was so solid! I'm so jealous."

...Yeah, okay. Walking away now.

"Excuse me." I quickly walked in front of them, making sure to get out of earshot.

Repress, repress. Hey, there's the school gate. Let's focus on that.

* * *

Boredom.

It is a human feeling due to not experiencing the pleasure of a rose-tinted reality, and something I experience very often. It's hard not to when I go through life and death situations every night, using a superpower that makes me stronger than any human.

Becoming a hero really was exciting, and nothing else came close.

I blame the adrenaline.

"Hikigaya! Are you listening?" Hiratsuka-sensei threw a chalk at me. I looked up to see the class staring at me, a few chuckling and whispering.

Fun.

"If I say yes, will you ignore me?" By all the deities, please look the other way.

Hiratsuka shook her head. "See me after class."

I put my head down on the desk, not in shame, but because I started to curse quietly.

For any people with telepathy's sake, I'll not say them in my mind.

Once the bell rang, Hiratsuka waved me over. followed her to the teacher's office as she sat down on her desk, lighting a cigarette.

Hiratsuka inhaled her cigarette, before sighing, smoke escaping her lips.

"Hikigaya, you've been slipping these last couple of months. Is there anything wrong?"

Unleash the misunderstanding missiles!

"No. I've just been tired nowadays." Stare blankly, yawn every couple of minutes, and just seem more terrible than usual.

Hiratsuka raised an eyebrow before taking another drag.

"You have a secret girlfriend? Oh my Hikigaya, aren't you bold." Hiratsuka gave a smile to me.

Urg! Damn, she didn't take the bait, and instead counterattacked! Have to rebound.

"Nothing of the sort. Just some stuff at home." I gave an uncaring shrug.

"You know you could tell me anything. I promise I won't tell. I'm your teacher after all." Hiratsuka had set her cigarette down (woman, that's dangerous!) and had a concerned expression.

I sighed. Why do people like to get in others' business? It won't affect them in the long run and instead fulfills the desires of others so they not only feel like they did something praiseworthy, but also be nosy.

"Nothing is happening sensei. But, it seems you too are doing nothing. Single as usual, christmas cake-chan?" I gave a shrug before smirking.

Gah!

And there's the punch. But it didn't hurt like usual, and instead I was surprised at the action, even though I should have expected it.

Hiratsuka-sensei retracted her arm, shaking it.

"Geez Hikigaya, your stomach is tough. Is that why you're tired? You've been working out?"

...Oh, that excuse would have worked too.

"Alright, yes, I work out. But just to stay healthy! Not to impress anyone." I grumbled out that last bit. No need for misunderstandings I can't control.

Sensei smiled before waving her hand, signaling me to go to lunch.

"Whatever you say."

Lunch, the only time I can be alone and away from those filthy riajuus.

Until I became 8man. Now Saki hangs around with me sometimes, with my suit in one hand and a needle in the other.

Why are you doing this in broad daylight Saki-chan?

I drank my MAX coffee slowly, savoring the taste, hoping that the gods don't send someone here and see the suit.

"Hikigaya, are you alright?" Saki continued her sewing as she asked me in concern.

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Last night was rougher than usual. My body is just sore." I took another sip.

"No need for you to worry."

Saki stopped her sewing, and turned to me.

"Hm?" I grunted questionably.

I am such a master of words.

"You need to take a rest. Being 8man is good and all, but using your powers tires you out too much, so what's the point?"

I kept drinking the coffee can, giving me time to think.

Yes, being a hero was troubling, but if no one else took action, then Chiba would become like the rest of the world; in chaos with those with powers performing crime in a day to day basis.

Scientists were researching how people obtained powers, but no information was found, and the government was already responding with a couple of new laws for those with powers. Much good that did.

I finished the can, and answered.

"Because no one else will, so I will become the hero."

Aha, I'm so cool.

Damn it clock, just one more minute!

"-and so, when the-"

The bell rang, and I rejoiced internally. I promised Komachi not to patrol tonight, but right now it's the afternoon. Just go to club for an hour, then go.

"Hayama, do you want to go to karaoke?" There's the fire queen, still trying to earn the number one's affections.

"Yeah! That's such a bro idea!"

"That, doesn't make sense Tobe."

Yui said timidly.

"Sorry guys, but I have something to do tonight." Hayama rejected them kindly.

I slipped out of the room before anyone can pester me and quickly walked to the club room.

Of course, I might have forgotten one thing.

"Hikigaya, here." Saki threw a bag to me from the hallway, and I clumsily caught it.

Hey, that's dangerous! Someone would see!

She nodded as she turned and began heading home.

I nodded back at her before heading to the club room.

"-do you know what a bro idea means Yukino? Tobe said it was the new trend, but…"

"He is trying to deceive you for his lack of competence in his vocabulary. No, it's not a new trend, just him trying to save face."

While Yuigahama and Yukinoshita talked, I pretended to read my book, turning a page every other minute as I glanced at my phone for the news.

Just half an hour more and-

"It was so surprising that-"

An faint explosion was heard. I quickly looked at the window, only to see a plume of smoke at the distance.

"Waah! That's scary! What's going on?"

"A terrorist attack, I suppose. Do not worry, the authorities will handle it."

Yukinoshita calmly told Yui as she continued to read, which slightly eased Yui, from what I can tell.

Sorry Yukinoshita, but like hell that it's just a terrorist.

"I have to go. Komachi needs me at home."

I picked up my bags, making sure the suit is concealed.

"Ah, see ya Hikki!"

"I will see you tomorrow Hikigaya."

Bidding the two farewell, I walked out of the club room.

It's gotten awkward after that camping trip, but why should I care?

Closing the door, I looked around.

Okay, no one.

I ran to the nearest bathroom before putting my suit on.

I grimaced at the helmet.

The character for eight took the entirety of the front, and the helmet was red.

I sighed at Komachi's tastes before putting it on.

Surveying the outside area, I exited the bathroom and opened a window.

"This is going to be annoying."

Stepping out, I activated my strengthening power. My muscles felt more solid.

I jumped out the window, and I soared.

* * *

"It's okay Yumiko, Hayama is just busy after all!" Tobe cheered up his friend as both walked to the station.

"Or maybe he's spending time with his boyfriend, both at home, in the dark, and-ah!" Ebina cried out as she imagined the scenario in her head.

"Yeah, no. Tobe, I know, but I feel that he's being distant nowadays."

Tobe stroked his chin, thinking hard.

"Mmmm, maybe it's due to us graduating soon, so maybe he's doing some several classes?"

"Probably-"

The building next to the group of friends exploded, dust and debris shooting towards them.

"AHHHHH!" Yumiko and Ebina screamed as Tobe pushed them away.

"Hahaha!" A large man covered in flames came out of the hole, looking smug.

"Getting paid to fucking destroy shit? Hell yeah!" The man spoke english as he yelled out in triumph.

Fire appeared in his hands as he threw fireballs at the parked cars.

"Guys, come on!" Ebina hissed out, crawling for cover.

"I-I know!" Yumiko winced at her head injury, but followed Ebina, Tobe limping behind her.

Hiding around the corner of the street, Yumiko pulled out her phone.

Calling 119, she hoped for the police to pick up. Another tremor occurred as the large man came around the corner, grinning.

"I don't think so!" Before the flame villain could reach towards the group, a red and black blur flew to the villain's side, pushing him across the street.

"You bastard!" Picking himself up, the flame villain roared out in anger, fire flaring across the area.

"No way!"

"Oh god, that's so awesome!"

Ebina and Tobe were shocked to see 8man, the hero of Chiba, standing in front of them.

Yumiko didn't pay attention as she called the police.

"There's a criminal on fire! I don't know, he's a terrorist or something!"

She was given a confused response.

"Near the Chiba station!"

"Okay, you know yelling won't help, right?" Yumiko looked up to see 8man's helmet facing her, his voice sounding tired.

"Okay, you know yelling won't help, right?" I told the Fire Queen in exasperation.

It gets annoying when people try to call the police and all they do is yell. Isn't it better to stay calm and be succinct at times like these?

"8man! How nice to see you." The large man in front of me was tan, possibly 6 feet tall, and had brown hair, and was on fire. He also spoke english, so confirmed, he's an american, and a super one at that.

I popped my knuckles as I kept silent.

Rule number one when being a superhero; don't talk when people you know is around you. Individuals, when experiencing a traumatic event, can remember some minor details, like voices.

Don't need my cover to be blown just because I bickered with the enemy.

"Not a talker huh? Well, I'll make you scream!" The American began charging to me.

Of course, he'll try to use a right hook. With my size, I'll be fine.

So, in kind, I charged at him.

"Holy shit." Tobe commented as he saw the two duke it out.

8man punched the large criminal as the two collided, but he still stood.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The guy in flames became an inferno as he too punched 8man, but missed as the hero sidestepped so fast Tobe had to blink to make sure his eyes were working.

"Tch!" 8man grunted loudly as he caught one of the flamer guy's punches.

"Ha! Take this!" Using his other arm, a punch hit 8man in the stomach.

* * *

Gah! Okay, that one hurt!

Stepping back, I had to calculate what's going on.

Before i could do anything the criminal was already in front of me.

I rolled out of the way as another flame encased punch was hurled.

Flames, strength, and some endurance. What a pain.

I took a breath before putting my power into action.

Leaping off the ground, I gripped my fists together before slamming them down on the guy.

Wind escaped the crater as he was sent into the ground. Alright, he should be, oh come on.

I groaned as the one in flames got back up; bloodied but smiling.

"It'll take more than that to-!"

"That's enough." A quiet voice cut in.

My eyes widened as I saw a figure in a black helmet, akin to one who rides motorcycles, appeared out of nowhere.

He faced the large man, his hand outstretched.

"Your contract has been terminated. In exchange for the money, I will take your power."

"WhaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I flinched at the tone of the scream; the guy was in agony.

A thump echoed the area. All was quiet as sirens were heard in the distance.

The black figure faced me, and for the first time I felt fear as this guy killed the other.

I had no illusions, the other man is dead.

I had to calm myself. Come on, come on…

"8man, I have a proposition for you. Give me back what that man stole, and you will live."

The black figure raised his hand.

"Steal? I don't have anything you want."

I didn't steal from such an edgy character, and if I did I would have probably died.

The figure's hand clenched to a fist.

"One for All, as my...relative called it. The power that created unimaginable strength."

...Oh.

Oh shit.

That's bad. This is bad.

If he can take my power, why did he even have to ask?

Stay calm, he won't-

"And if you don't…" He directed his fist towards the clique, his hand encased in flames.

"...Bystanders will die."

God damn it.

I clenched my own fist.

Like Hell he'll hurt others.

If he were to hurt my classmates, I would...I would...

Tightening my muscles, I jumped to him, my fist cocked back.

"HA!" I punched, wind exploding from the strength of my hit.

This was for the best!

Yet the figure still stood.

He caught my punch?!

"8man, relinquish your power!" His hand tightened around mine, and I pulled my hardest.

Clenching my other hand, I punched his helmet.

A satisfying CRACK was heard as he jumped back.

"You-!"

"Me." I shook my hand to allow the blood to flow again. Geez, he had a tight grip.

"Then we fight." He took a stance.

….Quick to jump the gun, aren't you?

Repressing the other man's death, I popped my knuckles once more.

"By the way, what's your name? Kind of rude that you know mine."

Immediately I knew this bastard was smiling.

If he started saying 'Rejoice' I will not hesitate to punch him to oblivion.

"I am All for One, 8man."

How ominous.

Both of us stood our ground, and in an instant I ran with all my strength, which was to say, fast.

I caught his fire punch, and gave one to his stomach.

He gasped. Good!

I lifted my foot to kick All for One (such a corny name), but it got caught.

"Wait, shit-!" I felt my body lift up as I suddenly was thrown on my back.

Ignoring that pain, I rolled away just as the villain stomped his foot where I was at.

"You're slippery." He growled out.

I had to smile.

"Of course. It's one of my many skills after all."

He got annoyed at me. How did I know?

All for One summoned blue energy that took shape to spears, and pointed them at me.

Dodge!

I jumped forward as the spears hurled themselves toward me, but I cried out in pain.

Heat washed over my body, my suit melting and catching on fire.

"FUUUCK!" I rolled again before punching the air, the force of the punch launching to that bastard.

The fires were put out, but I felt the torn suit melting on my skin.

Damn it! I just got this fixed!

"Yukinoshita, look!"

"No, they wouldn't." I glanced back to see my club mates, Yuigahama pointing at the scene.

"8man, surrender One for All, and no-none of these students will die."

Bastard.

You hesitated.

I smiled as part of my helmet chipped off.

"I don't know who you are, but having bystanders involved is a dick move."

I prepared one punch full of my power.

All I have to do is remember Komachi in that gunman's arms.

Remember.

"I will do whatever I need to do to-"

Grabbing a handful of dirt, I ran to All for One.

"HA!" I threw the dirt at his helmet.

No one suspects surprise dirt!

I then released my punch, this time will full intention to hurt.

This was to protect my acquaintances!

"Chiba PUNCH!" The fist connected, and I could already feel All for One launching back.

Rumbling was heard and a tremor was felt as the bastard was in a crater on the wall of a building, his helmet broken to reveal a ski mask.

I hate you, very much.

He stumbled out of the building, before he pointed at me shakily.

"You, will not rest peacefully, when I still aim for your power."

He disappeared into darkness, leaving nothing but a broken black helmet.

Naturally, I acquired an arch enemy.

Bastard.

And this suit is really starting to burn!

 **Hikigaya with One for All in a world where quirks have started appearing. I blame shower thoughts.**


End file.
